User blog:Goldeaglefire/Honest Trailers: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
THE FOLLOWING TRAILER IS RATED "H" FOR HONEST From Hasbro, the company who thought hiring Micheal Bay as a director was a good idea, comes a show meant for little girls! Which then gained a bunch of fans for being incredibly dark for a show meant for little girls! My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic! Meet Twilight Sparkle, a pony with no friends! ...Except for her assistant, her brother, her babysitter, and the ruler of Equestria. Watch as she's forced to go to Ponyville; a place that's incredibly prone to disaster at the least convient times! (I mean, how is it still standing? By the amount of crazy things that happen, the place should've been run down by Ursa Minors or that blue dragon that lives in the Everfree.) Then, watch as she makes 5 friends in one day-er, night! Like Pinkie Pie, the pony everyone associates with breaking the 4th wall and turning into a flat-maned psychopathic killer whenever she gets mad; despite the fact that she only got flat-maned in ONE episode and that most of her 4th-wall breaks are completely by accident; Fluttershy, the shy pony with the highest record for most waifus; Rainbow Dash, the athletic one who everyone THINKS has the highest record for most waifus; Applejack, the OTHER athletic one that people use to make apple jokes; AND Rarity, the fancy pony with nearly no fans or episodes about her! Follow them on epic adventures where they face off against foes like...an insane tyrant who wants to inadvertingly kill everything just to satisfy her own ego; a wierd god...dragon...thing who everyone thinks has the most developed character despite only meant to be a giant reference to Star Trek; an insect terrorist who gets defeated by an explosion; Hitler as a pony, dark magic and crystals included; the one everyone hates in the first movie but loves in the second movie; a villain from generation 1 who's basically a magic Dracula; and the one who's an evil pop star. Seriously. And also follow them on not-so epic adventures where they face off against people like...a braggart who gets possessed by a magic necklace; a bully who, mythologically speaking, eats ponies; two con ponies with catchy names and a lot of luck; two MORE bullies that no one actually takes care of; two giant dragons; an entire community of Gollums; a bunch of smaller dragons; and magic vines that were planted by that Star Trek reference I mentioned earlier. But wait, there's MORE! (A whole lot more...seriously, why does this have to have so many characters?) There's secondary characters, like the Cutie Mark Crusaders; a group of little girls who try to get tattoos on their butts, and fail EVERY. SINGLE. TIME; Big Mac, the pony who says only two words and little else except for when the plot calls for it; Zecora, the go-to zebra for magical potions and exposition in fan-fics; and then...the character with the world record for the most hate...FLASH SENTRY, a pony who's hated so much for his useless role in the movies, that when he made an actual appearance in the show, at least 140 guns were pointed at the TV! Then we get to the background characters, like Derpy Hooves, a mail-mare who got censored due to complaints when Hasbro actually payed attention to the fanbase; Doctor Whooves, whose actual name is Time Turner, yet people still call him Doctor Whooves because of his hairstyle; Vinyl Scratch, the pony who appears as a DJ twice in the show and did nothing else; and Lyra Heartstrings, who everyone thinks is obsessed with humans because she has a lyre cutie mark...despite the fact that she could easily levitate the lyre and pluck the strings with her magic. Can we move on? And...last but not least...THE OCS. There's the decent OCs, with a sensible color palette and normal backstory; the "bleh" OCs, who usually have bat wings, reptile eyes, zebra stripes, and a tacky color pallete, coupled with a horrible backstory. And then...we have...BLACK COATED, RED MANED ALICORN OCS, the most hated OCs of all time because they usually make no sense. Starring... Purple Book, Sugar on Steroids, Notice Me Sempai, Dash Formula 1, Apples and Apple Accessories, G3 Rainbow Dash, Princess Trollestia, Princess Lunartic, Q, Bug Catcher Chris, King Sombrero, Reformed is Better, Back to the Past, Pop Culture, Villains that aren't as Important, Ponies that aren't as Important, Ponies that aren't as Important, but are even more Popular, Pony Creator, And Spawn of the Devil! MY LITTLE PONY, FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts